


Undead

by mirkku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Zombies, and whatever else youd expect from an zombie apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkku/pseuds/mirkku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still remembered it clearly. There had been reports of cannibalism for a while before that but he hadn't really paid attention, with valentines day coming up. And then when valentines day came, chocolate wasn't the only thing beeing eaten and he, Gon and most other people fled.<br/>Or<br/>Killua and Gon have been surviving on their own for the past 5 months of the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what im doing and  
> i hope you like it  
> kudos and comments are great
> 
> what is english idk 
> 
> theyre like 16-17 in this btw  
> thats important  
> i dont wanna put 12yos into a zombie apocalypse thats cruel

The sun was rising, lighting up the dirty room and waking up its inhabitant. Before everything happened, Killua would’ve refused to get up at such an early time, but nowdays, it was the best time to get up. That didn’t mean Killua didn’t complain about it. But today he was actually looking forward to getting up, despite the comfy bed he’d found.  
The house he had secured last night wasn't that big but had two floors, the first floor had a living room, kitchen, dining room and a toilet and the second floor had a master bedroom, childrens bedroom and a toilet. Killua had chosen the master bedroom for the night since it was in okay shape, save for the dust, while the childrens bedroom was more or less destroyed by gore. Killua didn’t think about it.  
  
Today he and Gon were going to meet after two days of scavenging the town they'd found. They were going to meet in the middle of town at noon. Killua stood up and looked out of the window. It probably wasn't even 5am yet, he still had time. He had taken the north side of town and Gon the south. The town wasn't that big and most houses were similar to the one Killua was in but even so, he still had 3 more houses to go to before meeting Gon.  
He had already filled his backpack with canned foods and water bottles, but more supplies never hurt.  
  
Killua took his backpack from the corner of the room, deciding it was time for breakfast, and sat back on the bed. He looked at the different canned foods he had before taking a can of beans, a can opener and a bottle of water out. He then looked at his last chocolate bar for a moment before deciding on eating it.  
It had been around 4 or 5 months since the dead started eating the living. He still remembered it clearly. There had been reports of cannibalism for a while before that but he hadn't really paid attention, with valentines day coming up. And then when valentines day came, chocolate wasn't the only thing beeing eaten and he, Gon and most other people in their city fled. Neither he or Gon had time to contact anyone before they had to leave, too many of the dead walking around for them to stop for phone calls. And when they finally came to refugee center put up by the military, nobody answered. A few days later the phones lines didn't work anymore. The refugee center didn't last for long either though, since the dead came in, and they had been on their own ever since.  
  
Killua stopped his thinking to open his water bottle, kicking the empty can off the bed. The noise of the can hitting the floor broke the silence in the room but Killua didn’t mind. After drinking nearly half of it, Killua put his water bottle back in his backpack and went to the window with his chocolate bar. He looked at the street while opening it, noticing the lone zombie walking on the road. Deeming it safe he finished the chocolate bar (faster than he would've wanted, it was his last after all) and packed up whatever he still had laying around. Putting on his hoodie he started heading downstairs with his axe in hand. When he came down to the first floor he checked that his gun was loaded and accessible before unlocking the front door and going out.  
  
The zombie noticed him soon after he closed the front door, slowly making its way towards him. Killua checked the road for any more zombies before gripping his axe tighter and going to the nearing creature, killing it before heading towards the still unchecked houses.  
The first house Killua came to seemed quiet, but the front door was open. He slowly went inside and looking around the hallway. In front of him there was stairs and a beside them the hallway continued to a backdoor. To the left was a living room and on the right the door was closed.  
  
Killua first went to the living room, wich on closer inspection was connected to the kitchen. After checking the living room Killua went to the kitchen. It was small and mostly empty. Most of what was in there had already gone bad, save for a few cans of pineapples and some dried fruit that he quickly put in his backpack.  
Not finding anything else Killua went back to the hallway. He looked at the closed door now in front of him. With his axe in hand he knocked on the door. When he couldn't hear any sound from inside he slowly opened the room. It was a bedroom. A double bed in the middle with nightstands on either sides. The right wall had a window and the left was wall had a wardrobe and an another door. Killua closed the door behind him before going to the next door. Once again he knocked, and when he heard nothing he opened it. It was a small toilet. He opened the cabinet that still had some bottles in it, most of them weren't useful but there was a half full bottle of painkillers that would definitely be handy. Next he went to the nightstands, they didn't contain anything else useful than a pair of scissors. Killua looked towards the wardrobe next. After throwing some clothes on the floor Killua was surprised to find a first aid pack there, but put it in his backpack without thinking much more about it.  
  
Looking at the room again Killua couldn't think of anywhere else to check so he decided to go upstairs next. When he opened the door he came face to face with a female zombie. He didn't have time to react before she was already hissing in his face and grabbing his arms. With a panicked yelp from Killua they both fell back with the force she was pushing him with, Killua falling painfully on his back and losing his grip on his axe. With one hand Killua pushed on its collarbones to keep it away while trying to grab his axe with his other hand. He soon realised however that it was out of reach. He looked at the zombified womans hands clawing at his arms trough his hoodie, it was definitely gonna leave bruises. She was hissing and he could hear her biting the air, not quite reaching him. Killua didn't know how much longer he could hold her off and with the lack ideas on how to kill her quietly, Killua grabbed his gun and shot her in the head. She went limp in his arms, finally dead and not coming back. Killua pushed the corpse off of him, grimacing at the blood that had got on his hoodie before standing up again. Looking trough the door the zombie had come from, there didn't seem to be more. Nonetheless Killua grabbed his axe and slowly made his way upstairs. All the doors here were open. Two of the doors seemed to lead to bedrooms and the other rooms were a closet, a bathroom and a balcony. Trough the glass door leading to the balcony he could already tell it was empty.  
  
After looking trough the rest of the rooms upstairs, Killua didn't find much that would be useful, he went to look at the balcony. It was mostly empty save for some fallen over chairs. He went to the railing and looked over the backyard. It was overgrown, but Killua could still see the shed trough the greenery. Going to the fire escape ladder he had seen, he quickly got down from the balcony. Looking around first, before going to the shed. This seemed to be a fairly empty neighborhood seeing as he had only encountered seven zombies in the three days he’d been here. Cutting trough the overgrown vines blocking the sheds door he noticed that it was locked. Not really feeling like looking for a key, he smashed the lock open with his axe. When doing that, Killua started hearing groaning from the other side of the tall wooden fence surrounding the backyard, but decided not to worry about it. The shed was dusty and dark, Killua could barely see anything there. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark before looking at the shelves. Most of what was there wouldn't be of use for him, like paint and an old chair. There was however nails and a heavy wrench that Killua took before leaving.  
The two last houses were pretty empty too, so Killua made it to their meeting place a bit earlier. There was a dried up fountain there, and Killua went to sit on the edge of it. The breeze was nice. Especially since it was getting hotter outside with noon getting closer. Not seeing anybody on the streets, dead or alive, Killua dug up his cap to shield himself from the sun.  
  
Waiting for Gon was boring. It was hot and there was nothing to do. There was rusty swings in a nearby park Killua had seen but he didn't feel like testing if they were still gonna hold him after months of no maintenance. So instead Killua decided to kick a nearby pebble.  
After what felt like hours of waiting Killua looked at the sky, it wasn't as hot anymore and he was starting to worry. Gon should probably be here now. Gon usually arrived after Killua, yes, but not this late. Too worried to just sit around Killua got up from where he was sitting and slowly started walking to the direction where Gon had gone a few days ago. He really didn't want to think about what could have happened during that time.  
  
Before he even made it to the first house of that road he saw a figure running towards him, still several hundred meters away from him. It was clearly not a zombie since it was running, but he could also see Gons unmistakable, gravity defying hair. He instantly relaxed. There was something worrying about Gons appearance however that made Killua tense again as Gon got closer. Had he changed clothes? Those definitely weren't the bright green clothes he usually wore. It took Killua a few more seconds before he realised that it was blood, blood covering almost Gons whole upper body. Killua instantly started running towards his friend when he realised this. They met halfway, Killua instantly grabbing at Gons exposed and bloodied arms, his usual green hoodie gone, the blood was still fresh and Killua tried to frantically find the wound and Gon was saying something but he couldn't hear him. It wasn't until he was gently beeing pushed him away by Gons hands on his shoulders that he could hear was Gon was saying, “Killua, it's alright, it's not mine!”. Killua let out a sigh. “I didn't block the door so I woke up when zombies came into the room I was sleeping in and-” Gon said quickly, hoping that Killua wouldn't hear, but unluckily for Gon, he did. “WHY WOULDNT YOU BLOCK THE DOOR YOU DUMBASS!” Killua yelled and shoved Gon hands away from his shoulders. “I know I should-” Gon started but quickly quieted when they heard noise from the building next to them. There was a zombie, pushing itself against the window, unable to get out. It probably heard Killuas screaming, and with the possibility of others hearing it, they had to leave. “Survival 101, Gon. Block the damn doors” Killua hissed before starting to walk away, Gon following.  
  
They walked out of the town and into the surrounding woods. It wasn't getting late yet so they had plenty of time to find somewhere to spend the night. The forest wasn't that dense so it would be easy to spot anything moving. Killua was looking at a dead zombie when he felt Gon tap his shoulder. Gon was holding two chocolate bars in his hand, silently offering one of them to Killua. Killua inspected them for a moment, picking his favorite before taking it from Gon and unwrapping it. He could see Gon grinning but didn't really care and started eating. They continued walking in for the next few hours, telling eachother what had happened when they were apart. Since it was summer the sun wasn't going to set anytime soon, so they still had at least 8 hours of sunlight. They didn't have much of a goal where to be, but they were heading towards the coast.  
Suddenly there was groaning. It was still far away but right in their path. Killua and Gon looked at eachother, silently deciding to go an another way. That was until they heard yelling and gunshots. Killua tried to stop Gon but he was already running towards the sound. “Gon!” He still yelled after him, even if he knew it wouldn't help. So they ran towards the sounds, Gon arriving before Killua.  
  
There was two people, one of them sitting on the ground with a gun while the other was fending off zombies with a crowbar. There was already several corpses on the ground, still tree of the dead left standing. Gon took hold of the one closest to him, killing it with his knife. Killua followed his lead and swung hid axe at the next one. During this time the last zombie had been killed by the unknown duo that was now looking at them warily, weapons still in hand and aimed at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its literally been over a month  
> if anyone was looking forward to this, im sorry 
> 
> theres so many povs in this one its kind of a mess

It was raining. It probably wouldn't last long, Killua thought, summer showers seemed normal around here.  
It was still pretty early in the morning and Killua was currently standing in guard by the barricaded door.  
  
There wasn't much to guard against, only one zombie had even walked past them so far, but better safe than sorry.  
  
Killua glanced at Gon who was excitedly chatting with one of the men they'd found, Leorio. Gon was interested in Leorios knowledge of first aid it seemed. The other guy, Kurapika, was reading a book in the corner of the room they were in.  
  
The four of them had set camp in a small store they'd found last night.  
The shop was small, like the rest of the town, if you could even call it that. There didn't seem to have been a lot of inhabitants even before the apocalypse, judging by the very few houses around and that there wasn't even an another shop around.  
It had taken them longer than usual to get to the town they were in now because of Kurapikas leg.

  
  
××××××××

  
  
After the zombies were killed everyone kept their weapons raised. Killua was mainly worried about the blonde with a gun in hand. Both he and Gon had loaded weapons of course, but the blonde would be quicker since he was the only one of them with a gun in hand. The silence continued for a long time. That is, until Gon lowered his weapon.  
"Are you two alright?" He asked.  
"Yes"  
"No, actually-"  
The two men spoke at the same time, then glared at eachother.  
"Leorio, no" the blonde hissed. "We can ask!" The other man, Leorio it seemed, hissed back. Gon looked at the blonde, still sitting on the ground, quizzically.  
"Kurapika injured his leg, I think it's sprained. I need something that can keep it steady" Leorio said.  
"Like a bandage or something?" Gon asked with a serious expression. When Leorio nodded Gon frowned. "Do you?" He then asked Killua.  
Killua does have the first aid kit he found, but isn't sure if he wants to give it to a stranger. But it seems Gon is set on wanting to help the people they found, so Killua takes off his backpack and starts looking for the first aid kit. When he found a bandage he tossed it to Leorio who immediately crouched down by the blonde and started putting the bandage on.  
Killua felt like he was going to regret it, but it was too late now.  
  
After that Gon had insisted on helping the strangers out, to help them find a place for the blonde to recover.

  
  
××××××××

 

  
Killuas shift was almost over and it had stopped raining a few hours ago. Wich was kind of too bad, since Killua enjoys the rain. At least when he wasn't _in_ the rain, getting wet during the apocalypse wasn't convenient. But more than thinking about the inconveniences of rain, he wanted to talk to Gon about the strangers, but couldn't do that with them present.  But the perfect opportunity had presented to him a while ago. Gon had suggested that the two of them go looting the nearby houses after his shift is over.

  
Killua could probably hide the things they already had in a nearby house for that time, just in case these strangers can't be trusted.

  
Killua was already ready to go out, having been on guard, and Gon was just about ready too. They made sure that the road outside was really empty before leaving. Leorio closed the door after them and stayed in guard.  
  
  
Only the wind kept it from beeing completely quiet as Gon and Killua walked down the road to the next house. This town really was empty, not only because of the lack of citizen and the dead, but there was barely anything else here either. The houses had already been stripped clean of anything useful and Killua had given up on finding anything today. But there was something more important than that right now, and that was talking to Gon.  
"Do you trust them?" Killua broke the silence between them, still looking ahead. Gon turned his head to look at Killua for a few seconds with a raised brow, but didn't seem surprised. Gon was probably more surprised that it had taken him over an hour to ask.  
"I wouldn't say I trust them..but I think we should still be able to help them.." Gon was quiet for a moment before, "And it's not like we couldn't kill them if we need to"

 

  
××××××××

 

  
Leorio could feel Kurapika glaring at him and had been with the blonde long enough to know why the he was angry. But contrary to what the blond thought, he **had** considered the dangers of going with the two strangers. He had also thought about their chances if they didn't accept the offered help.  
They wouldn't have survived long, he had known that the moment Kurapika had injured his leg, so finding strangers willing to help really was their last hope.  
The blonde probably knew that too, but was too stubborn to accept help. He had had been like that for as long as Leorio had known him. He almost didn't even let Leorio help him after injuring his leg. He had told Leorio to run ahead and promised to come soon after, but that obviously wouldn't have happened.

  
Their group was supposed to be strong, more than 20 people. They didn't know how or why, but suddenly people had been screaming and the dead were everywhere. Leorio and Kurapika had been sleeping in one of the abandoned cars when their camp was run over. It had been in the middle of the night and they barely escaped. They didn't know if anyone else had survived, but they couldn't go back, especially after Kurapika had sprained his ankle.  
  
They had lost everything and probably everyone a few days ago.  
  
They had known eachothers for a bit under two years. They became roommates when Kurapika started university, Leorios roommate having moved out a few weeks prior to that. Kurapika had been studying psychology while Leorio studied medicine. They had become friends fairly quickly after the blonde decided to start letting his guard down around Leorio.  
They had gotten away together when things got bad. It was actually Kurapika who first said that they should leave when they did, if it wasn't for him Leorio would've stayed for a few more days and it might've been too late. After leaving they stayed with different small groups before finding the one they still had been with a few days ago.  
And now, they were with the two strangers, Gon and Killua. Gon at least seemed nice, Leorio thought. But if the two of them turned against them, even if significantly younger, Leorio didn't know if they could make it.

  
  
××××××××

  
  
Killua and Gon returned just a few hours after they had left, they hadn't found anything but that wasn't their main concern for now.  
The main concern, at least in Killuas mind, was what they would do now. They were still heading to the coast and even if he and Gon had a few months prior decided that they weren't in a hurry, Killua really wanted to get there as soon as possible. Things were getting worse, proven by the significant increase in zombies for the past weeks. The dead had been manageable before, but he wasn't sure about it anymore.  
He hadn't talked to Gon about it yet but he probably noticed it too. But how does Kurapika and Leorio fit into this plan? Does Gon want to stay until Kurapika has healed or could they leave as early as tomorrow? 'Man, I really should've asked about that earlier', Killua thought as he sat down by his backpack. The floor wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep on, but it would do.  
Gon was on guard and Killua was too tired to get up from his spot on the floor to go and ask about it. He had been awake for the better part of the night and now was the perfect time for an afternoon nap.

  
  
××××××××

  
  
Gon was absently making holes in the wall while on guard duty when he saw Killua going to sleep. He was pretty tired too even if he had gotten more sleep than Killua last night. It was actually still supposed to be Leorios turn to guard but he was currently checking up on Kurapika. Gon didn't mind, since Killua probably wouldn't sleep if he knew Gon was going to sleep too.  
But for now at least, Gon wasn't going to sleep, and it was probably the best time to think about things.  
When Killua woke up he probably wanted to know what they should do regarding Leorio and Kurapika.  
Lately, Gon had noticed that Killua seemed to be in a hurry to get to the coast, which Gon understood. He wanted to get there too. Killua probably wouldn't want to wait however long it will take for Kurapika to heal, especially since they still have quite a bit before they even come near the coast.  
He didn't really want to just leave Kurapika and Leorio though, they seemed nice. Gon would feel bad about leaving them to fend for themselves since Kurapika was injured, but if they were going to leave them this would be the best place to do that, since it was relatively safe and isolated.  
If they would stay here with them though, food would be a problem. The amount they had now would last for him and Killua for maybe two weeks at best, but if there was four of them..  
Killua was Gons top priority though, so leaving the duo they had found was probably for the best.  
Gon sighed and looked at Kurapika and Leorio. Kurapikas foot was apparently doing good, the swelling had gone down, Leorio had explained him earlier.  
Then he looked at Killua, who was sleeping with his head on his backpack. It was probably uncomfortable. Maybe they should move to one of the houses, that would be more comfortable at least. And with the lack of zombies around it should be safe to move around even with Kurapika.  
Remembering that he was actually supposed to be on guard, Gon turned around to look outside again just in time.

  
  
××××××××

  
Killua woke up to the door beeing kicked open.  
Definitely not a sound you want to wake up to.  
Killua was up on his feet in matter of seconds and with his gun in hand. Gon had fallen to the floor when the door had been kicked against him and was scrambling to get his knife.  
There in the doorway of their current home, was two strong-looking men with weapons in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men stepped inside and closed the door behind them. One of the men was short and round with brown hair and bushy eyebrows. The other man also had brown hair but he was tall and lanky and a had a t-shirt with a..monkey? Even with a monkey shirt, they might've looked intimidating to some, guns in hand and arrogant expressions, but not to Killua. He had raised his own gun, aimed at the taller ones head. Gon had grabbed his knife and gotten up from the floor by now. It would be impossible for Kurapika and Leorio not to have noticed by now, but they probably couldn't see the men from where they were sitting in the back.  
  
"We don't wanna hurt you, we just want whatever you have" the taller one said. Killua didn't believe that for a second. "You should probably leave now" he said, keeping his aim at the tallers head. "That won't do" the taller one said. He then looked around the shop for a few moments before looking at Killua again. "And DO NOT point a gun at me, kid" he snarled. Killua didn't lower his gun and the man seemed to become more irritated my the second. It didn't even take a minute for the man to snap and aim his own gun at Killua, and only about a second for him to fire.  
  
Killua avoided the bullet and ran behind one of the nearby shelves and Gon did the same. The shorter of the intruders laughed and Killua could hear him walking to where he was. Killua was ready for him, aiming his gun where he tough the mans leg would be. He didn't however get the chance to do anything before a crowbar flew past him and hit the man in the head.  
The shorter man fell in front of him. Whether just unconscious or dead, Killua wasn't sure.  
When Killua looked behind him he saw Leorio. Before Killua had even decided whether or not to thank Leorio, a shout was heard.  
"What the..?!" The taller man yelled running the few meters there had been between him and Killuas hiding place.  
When the man came in sight Killua quickly grabbed him by his collar and smashed his head against the nearest shelf. The now unconscious man fell on the ground too, next to the other.  
The building was now quiet. Gon looked carefully around before going over to Killua and Leorio.  
"Hm..what was the saying again, Killua? No bark, just talk?" Gon mused as he looked at the men.  
"'All bark and no bite', you mean?" Killua raised a brow at Gons try to use idioms, especially in this situation.  
"Yeah! I meant that one" Gon said, not too bothered about the two unconscious men laying next to him on the ground. Killua just hummed in reply and looked at the two men. They were both breathing, so that was good at least.  
Killua then glance at Leorio, who was still standing next to him.  
"You have surprisingly good aim, old man. I thought you would be getting blind already" Killua said to Leorio, not really wanting to directly thank him.  
"How old do you think I am?" Leorio almost-yelled, sounding outraged.  
"Hm..In your forties, maybe?" Killua didn't have time to give a more specific number before Leorio spoke again, this time really yelling.

"IN MY FORTIES??! I'm not even 25 yet, you brat!".  
"What?" Killua sounded surprised and Gons mouth hung open in shock. Leorio was just about to start yelling about how rude they were, when they heard a giggle from the other side of the room.

"When I first met Leorio I thought I was being tricked by some old man into living with him" the humor in Kurapikas voice could be heard even if they couldn't see him.  
"Ugh, I remember how you almost ran away when we first met" Leorio tried to still sound angry, but it wasn't that convincing.  
"So what should we do with these guys?" Killua nudged one of the unconscious men with his foot, "I mean, we should probably tie them up in case they wake up, but then what?".  
Gon nodded and left to get the rope. "Could we just..keep them here?" Gon said when he came back. Killua took the rope from him and crouched down to tie the two mens hands together.  
"They would starve and eventually die since we can't spare food for them." Killua said as he worked with the rope, "Can't really let them go either because they'd know where we are" Killua said as he stood up again.  
"Do _you_   have any better ideas then?" Leorio raised a brow.  
"I do have one, actually" Killua looked smugly at Leorio.  
"If we get a car we could leave and they couldn't follow us".  
"And where do we get a car then?" Leorio didn't look convinced at all. Killua just shrugged, "Maybe there's a nearby road with a car we could use?" Gon guessed, "Killua and I could go and look for one.".  
"And leave us with those two? I don't think I like that idea" Leorio protested.   
"It's the best we've got, we should go with it" Kurapika said from where he was sitting. Leorio mad a frustrated noise, but gave up on trying to fight with the others who _clearly_ didn't understand how badly this could end.  
  
  
××××××××

 

Killua and Gon left before the two men even woke up. They followed the main road out of the secluded town.   
They had been walking along it for probably 20 minutes now, and even if they had found a few cars, none of them would be of help to them. The cars were either out of gas, didn't have keys in them or were crashed beyon repair.  
It took 10 more minutes before Killua and Gon arrived to a bigger road.  
"Finally!" Killua exclaimed once they saw the dozen or so cars. They immediately went to check if any of them worked.

"So..What were the chances that somebody would actually find that 'middle of nowhere' place were staying at" Killua sighed once he had checked the first car.  
"Well, we found it so.." Gon mumbled from the car next to Killuas, trying to look for a key probably.  
"I guess" Killua sighed and went to the next car further up the road.  
"That would've been the best place to leave those two" Killua said and glanced back at Gon, who apparently still hadn't given up on finding the key.  
"Well actually" Gon said and emerged from the car he had been in, looking slightly guilty. Killua honestly wasn't that surprised. Gon had always been just a little more trusting than you should be. Before, Killua had been thankful, because if Gon hadn't been that trusting they might've not been friends. But now, with the world being what it was, it wasn't good anymore. For either of them. But Killua had to admit, Leorio and Kurapika seemed trustworthy, or maybe just too dumb to do anything to them. Or maybe too caring, Killua wasn't sure.   
"You see, Killua, I was thinking that _maybe,_ we should take them with us." Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

"Do you even know if they want to come with us?" Killua turned towards Gon completely, ignoring his car for now.

"Ah, I guess I didn't think about that" Gon looked a little surprised and looked at his car again. Killua rolled his eyes and went back to searching his own car.  
"You should probably ask them before making decisions for them, Gon." Killua said. Gon didn't say anything after that so Killua just continued to try to find something useful, preferably car keys, from under the seats.

But it didn't take that long until Killua heard Gon say something, but it was too quiet for him to understand.  
Deciding that if Gon wanted to tell him something he should at least speak up properly, Killua continued what he was doing. It wasn't until he heard Gon hiss his name, this time from just beside him, that he got worried. Killua didn't even have time to stand up straight again before Gon had grabbed his arm. He also didn't have time to ask what the hell he was doing before he was being dragged to the cars trunk. But when Gon stopped in front of the trunk to open it, Killua understood.

There was a heard.

Once Gon opened the trunks door they both climbed in and shut it. It didn't take too long before they could hear the snarls of the undead, occasionally bumping into the car they were in.

 

××××××××

 

Leorio had been on the edge ever since Gon and Killua had left, Kurapika could tell. Not that it was that hard to read Leorio, he didn't hide a lot, especially not from his body language.  
It wasn't like Kurapika himself was that comfortable with the two strangers who probably would've tried to kill them in the same room as him, even if they were tied. But with the way Leorio was pacing around the room and glancing at them every few seconds it wouldn't take long before those two figured out that they were scared of them, or Leorio at least. But luckily, they were still knocked out.

"Leorio, stop looking so nervous." Kurapika said. Leorio stopped in his tracks and turned towards Kurapika, "What do you mean? I'm not nervous!". Kurapika shook his head and picked up his book again.

  
"If they notice that you're scared of them when they wake up, they're more likely to try and attack." Kurapika said as he tried to find the page he had been on.  
Leorio stood there and stared at Kurapika for a few moment before going to sit next to him on the floor.  
The two sat there in silence, Leorio occasionally opening his mouth to say something, but always deciding against it. It was nice, even with he two thugs in the room. But just when Leorio had decided that he was content with the silence, Kurapika broke it, "What do you think about their plan?".  
Leorio raised an eyebrow at Kurapika before answering, "It's a good idea. With a car we don't have to worry about your leg or those creatures and it'll be faster."  
Now it was Kurapikas turn to raise a eyebrow at Leorio, "You do see the implication that we are going with them when you say that, right?".   
Leorio was quiet for a few minutes after that.  
"I guess I do..But I didn't really think about it." Leorio finally said.  
"I'm not completely against it, I just think we should be careful." Kurapika said, "They seem like nice enough people, but I don't think we should blindly trust them. Especially when we are at disadvantage."

  
Leorio nodded but didn't say anything more about the subject, instead cahnging it for a new one, "Don't you think they have taken long tough, it's been over an hour now". Kurapika opened his mouth but didn't have time to say anything else before they heard loud groans from outside.  
Leorio immediately jumped up from where he was sitting and carefully went to the glass door that led outside. Carefully moving one of the curtains, he looked outside. Almost immediately he shut it and walked away from the doors.  
"Shit" Leorio whispered when he was closer to Kurapika again.  
"What is it?" Kurapika sounded alarmed as he sat up straighter.  
"There's dozens of them there, if not more" Leorio sounded panicked and it only made Kurapika more worried. "Of what" Kuraika asked, even if he had a feeling he already knew.  
"Of those dead bastards".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anybody watching the walking dead who reads this fic? If anybody wants to talk about twd, hxh or even this fic, you can find me as mirkkuz on tumblr


End file.
